


life lessons

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Category: Naruto
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Character Study, Double Drabble, Gen, Nakama, Ninja, Prompt Fic, Team Feels, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Be good, be smart, be pretty, be lucky: a kunoichi's instruction manual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	life lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Runespoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runespoor/gifts).



> Written 12/1/15 for [runespoor7](http://runespoor7.livejournal.com), in response to the prompt: [Naruto, Sasuke/Sakura or Naruto/Sasuke/Sakura or Sakura gen, _you've always been a/ good girl, smart girl, pretty girl, lucky girl_](http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/150194.html?thread=4679858#t4679858). (Yes, I know it's more than three sentences.)

Be good, be smart, be pretty, be lucky: a kunoichi's instruction manual.

Sakura can manage smart in her sleep, though likely not the way the advice is meant; knowing precisely how to take apart the human body (and stitch it back together) is not the clever, subtle manipulation of social strings that girls are guided toward mastering. She'll never think of herself as pretty, but she's learned not to blush and demur when Sasuke and Naruto call her that; if they see a part of herself that she can't find, she's willing to trust their judgment as she knows they trust hers when it comes to their own hidden sides. Goodness is a matter of perspective and circumstance, and she knows perfectly well her moral compass swings more toward retribution and the cold dictates of stop-loss logic than she likes to let show; skill, though, has never been a problem, so by that interpretation she's three for three.

As for luck? She's lived through ten lifetimes of misfortune, but she won through. She has Naruto and Sasuke back, to guard her as she guards them in turn. Let the whole world turn against them; they can make their own fate.


End file.
